


All Yours (Use Me)

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey Crying During Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey leans over the desk and then looks back at Ian to tell him, “Don’t be gentle.”





	All Yours (Use Me)

Recently, Ian’s been very loving, very gentle. It’s nice, of course. Mickey loves it. _Mickey loves his husband_. Mickey loves the way Ian will slowly fuck him and whisper praises and compliments, bringing Mickey to tears.

But tonight, Mickey knows exactly what he wants.

Over the years, Mickey has gradually become more open with what he wants and how he feels, so he doesn’t find it too hard to march into the study where Ian’s still working and tell him exactly what he wants.

“I want you to fuck me,” Mickey declares as he walks into the room.

“Huh?” Ian looks up from the papers he’s been working on, a little startled.

“You’re stressed, I wanna be fucked, simple solution,” Micky tells his husband, already pulling his own belt out of the loops on his jeans.

Ian blinks at him for a moment and then asks, “Don’t wanna go to the bedroom?”

“Need it now,” Mickey shrugs.

Mickey pulls his jeans and underwear to his knees and bends a little in front of where Ian’s sat to show of his ass to him.

It only takes another second for Ian to go from somewhat confused, to incredibly turned on.

“Fuck,” Ian groans, moving one hand to grope Mickey’s ass.

Ian stands up and opens one of the drawers on the desk. He grabs a bottle of lube and places it proudly on the desk, making Mickey roll his eyes and laughs at his ever prepared husband.

Mickey’s quiet for a moment, biting his lip and humming quietly. Ian knows his husband well, and he knows he wants something.

“What do you want?” he asks, gently stroking his hand between Mickey’s thighs, making him shiver and tilt his head forward.

“I- Uh-” Mickey grunts, thinking of how to tell Ian.

“Yes, baby?” Ian softly asks, moving his hand to carefully cup Mickey’s balls and practically coax the words out of him.

“Use me!” Mickey damn near shouts the words. “I don’t want you to be gentle tonight. I want you to be rough, make me feel like fuckin’ scum, call me a slut, pull my fuckin’ hair, whatever, just, don’t hold back.”

There’s a short silence after Mickey’s confession, and Mickey worries for a second that he’s offended Ian.

“I love it when you make love to me in bed,” Mickey quickly says, “but right now, I just wanna be fucked.”

There’s another short pause, and then Ian’s whispering in his ear, “Safeword?”

“Grapefruit,” Mickey says back and Ian hums his approval before moving back away from Mickey’s body.

Mickey swipes some paper and stationary off from the desk, not really wanting to blow his load all over Ian’s work.

“Shit!” Mickey yelps in surprise as Ian’s hand slaps hard across his ass.

“Be careful of my fucking work,” Ian growls, making Mickey fucking whimper and nod.

Mickey smirks a little, glad that Ian knows exactly what he wants. He feels Ian grope his ass hard for a moment before there’s another slap.

“Bend over,” Ian instructs him.

Mickey leans over the desk and then looks back at Ian to tell him, “Don’t be gentle.”

Ian simply smirks and grabs the back of Mickey’s hair and turns his head back around, pressing it slightly into the desk.

Mickey groans as he feels a slicked up finger push inside of him. Ian’s long, slender finger thrusts in and out a couple of times before he adds a second finger.

“No-” Mickey grunts as he feels Ian quickly stretch him open with his fingers. “Please, fuck, I need it. I need your cock now.”

Ian was about to protest, but then he remembered what Mickey wanted, and pulls his fingers out of him.

Ian grabs Mickey’s ass, one cheek in each hand, and spreads him open, moaning at the sight of his tight hole just begging to be fucked by him.

“In me-” Mickey whines, pressing his ass back.

Ian shuts him up with another hard slap to his ass. “I’ll get in you when I fucking want to,” Ian scolds him.

Ian coats his dick with lube and presses the head against Mickey’s hole, rubbing slightly around him, teasing him a little.

Mickey feels Ian press against him, hot and slick, but still not pushing inside. Mickey wants to feel Ian pressing in, stretching and fucking him right now.

“Please-” Mickey begs, pushing back against Ian’s cock to try and do it himself.

Ian’s hand goes back to Mickey’s hair and grips tight to lift his head up from the desk.

“Do I need to fucking gag you?” Ian growls.

Mickey whimpers and shakes his head the best he could.

“Good,” Ian drops his head and then goes back to groping his ass.

Finally, Ian starts pushing in.

Ian groans loudly as he buries his cock inside of Mickey’s tight ass. God, he’s tight, so fucking tight.

“Fuck!” Mickey almost screams. It burns. It hurts but it’s exactly what he wants. Mickey spreads his legs a little wider for Ian. All he wants to be in that moment is just another way or Ian to get off, and Mickey fucking loves it.

Ian grabs Mickey’s hips and starts thrusting, too hard too early for Mickey usually, but right now, it’s perfect.

Ian’s pounding into Mickey, making the desk wobble and shake, and all Mickey can do is focus on keeping his footing so he doesn’t slip.

“Fuck- fuck me!” Mickey chokes out, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

“You like being used? You like being treated like the filthy slut you are?” Ian growls at him, and then slaps his thigh when he doesn’t get an immediate answer.

“Yes, god, yes,” Mickey sobs, tears streaming down his face. 

Mickey clenches and tightens around Ian’s cock, almost shouting as he does because it _hurts_ , but it hurts _so good_.

Mickey’s own cock, is profusely leaking onto his own stomach and dripping onto the desk. But his needs don’t matter, he’s only there to get Ian off now.

“Come - on -” Mickey pants, not entirely sure what he was asking for.

Ian grips Mickey’s hair and pulls his head up from the desk a little, using it as leverage as he thrusts his hips forward. Then he moves his hand to Mickey’s mouth and shoves three fingers inside. “Shut your whore mouth,” he demands.

Mickey whines around Ian’s fingers and sucks them to stop anymore shouts.

Ian’s hand slips from Mickey’s mouth and then pinches one of Mickey’s nipples between his saliva covered fingers.

Mickey yelps and whines, “Stop,” he moans, but that isn’t their safeword and they both know it.

Ian tugs at the nipple and rolls it between his fingers, making Mickey beg another tired “Stop.”

“Such a dirty boy, Mickey. Filthy, dirty, boy,” Ian grunts and then stills.

Mickey moans loudly as he feels Ian coat his inner walls, coming deep inside of him, hot and sticky.

Mickey’s own cock still needs touching, attention, he doesn’t think he’ll come otherwise.

“So good,” Ian suddenly praises, and then Mickey starts coming, all on himself and the desk.

Mickey sighs, his knees wobbling and his ass stinging like a motherfucker.

He turns around to lean on the desk and look up at Ian with a dopey smile.

They both looked ruined. Messy hair, red faces, and tears stinging the corners of their eyes.

“Thank you,” Mickey whispers and pulls his husband into a kiss.

“Shower?” Ian asks, with a slight chuckle.

Mickey audibly moans at the thought, “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Yep, hope ya liked it <3


End file.
